Flaming Ice
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: My entry for the Ars Amatoria theme challenges. Set to the Koragg/Udonna/Leanbow love triangle/pairing from Power Rangers Mystic Force. All sixty themes will be included.
1. Friends

Flaming Ice

Chapter 1: Friends

A/N: This is set well before Broken Spell, sometime around when Udonna and Leanbow were both kids—maybe five for Udonna and six for Leanbow. None of the events in Mystic Force have occurred yet.

* * *

Udonna looked up. She was lost. She had gone looking for a friend and now she was lost.

Meanwhile, Leanbow saw her looking sad and lonely. He liked being alone, but everyone had heard of the mysterious sisters of the Snow Prince—Niella, the older one, destined to become the Gatekeeper, eventually, and the younger, Udonna, whose powers were similar to the Snow Prince's.

Secretly, Leanbow wanted to meet Udonna and be her friend.

He walked over and said, "Hello, my Lady. My name is Leanbow. May I be of some assistance?"

"I am Lady Udonna, Leanbow. Are you not one of my brother's students?" she asked.

Leanbow nodded and said, "Perhaps I can escort you home."

Udonna nodded, gratefully.

As they walked, Leanbow asked, "What were you doing out in the woods by yourself, my Lady?"

"Looking for someone to be my friend," Udonna admitted.

"I could be your friend, my Lady," Leanbow offered.

Udonna nodded and said, "Please, Leanbow, if we are going to be friends, call me Udonna."

Leanbow agreed. "As you wish, Udonna," he grinned at his new friend, who smiled in response.

Thus began a beautiful friendship that would last a life time.

END


	2. Dare

Chapter 2: Dare

A/N: This is set well before Broken Spell, sometime around when Udonna and Leanbow were both teens—maybe fifteen for Udonna and sixteen for Leanbow. None of the events in Mystic Force have occurred yet. This part occurs about ten years after chapter 1.

* * *

Udonna looked at her sister, questioning why she'd agreed to play. _Oh, right,_ she thought, _I didn't want to be left out_.

"Udonna, truth or dare?" Niella asked.

"Dare," Udonna answered. Usually, Niella's dares were a little ridiculous—like clean your room with no magic and help keep the house clean—or somehow about being good for a week.

"I dare you… to kiss Leanbow—in front of our brother," Niella said, grinning evilly at her younger sister.

"WHAT?!" the pink Mystic—Anya—and Udonna asked, stunned.

"You heard me," Niella sneered. "Or are you too scared, baby sister?"

"Don't call me that," Udonna hissed. "And I'm not scared. I'll do it."

Udonna left the room and found Leanbow talking to her brother. She grabbed Leanbow by the shirt and yanked him forward. She pressed her lips against his and Leanbow gasped and then grabbed her, yanking her forward, deepening the kiss. Snow Prince glared at Leanbow the instant the couple broke apart. ""What was that for?" Leanbow asked.

"Felt like it," Udonna giggled, before turning to leave.

"Wait," Leanbow ordered. She looked up at him and he bent down and pressed his lips to hers once more. Udonna whimpered as the kiss deepened and Snow Prince growled from behind the two.

Udonna returned to her room and Snow Prince slammed Leanbow against the wall. "If you ever hurt Udonna, I swear you'll never see the light of day, again, Leanbow," Snow Prince growled at his best student.

Leanbow nodded and squeaked out, "Yes sir."


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

A/N: This is set well before Broken Spell, sometime around when Udonna and Leanbow were both teens—maybe fifteen for Udonna and sixteen for Leanbow. None of the events in Mystic Force have occurred yet. This part occurs the night after chapter 2.

* * *

Udonna climbed out of bed and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. Her older brother snapped his head up when he saw her entering the kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Udonna countered.

The Snow Prince sighed and said, "Alright, Udonna, what is it?"

Udonna shrugged and silently pulled out the container of ice cream. "Don't eat too much," he ordered.

She nodded and silently fixed an ice cream sundae.

She ate the sundae and sighed. _I was in love with Leanbow and it was my secret._

Meanwhile, Leanbow sat in bed and thought, _Udonna. Do I love her? Do I not love her? If I was in love with her, if I ever hurt her—I can't hurt her—her brother—and her sister—would kill me!_

Leanbow slowly realized a secret of his own. _I am in love with Udonna._

After she finished eating, the Snow Prince murmured, "Come on, Udonna. Back to bed."

Udonna nodded and her older brother escorted her back to her room and tucked her into bed.

Niella entered the room and the Snow Prince sighed. "Sometimes, I really miss Mom and Dad," he murmured.

Niella nodded in agreement. Udonna was too young to remember their parents, but Leanbow had developed a fondness for the youngest of the three siblings. Of course, the reason behind the mutual fondness was a secret.

END


	4. Youth

Chapter 4: Youth

A/N: This is set well before Broken Spell, about a year after chapter 1. Udonna is now six and Leanbow is seven.

* * *

The two youngest members of their families—Udonna and Leanbow—were found wandering the woods by themselves. "They were alone? Together?" Snow Prince raged, when he found out.

"Brother, Leanbow looks up to you," Niella pointed out. "He wouldn't hurt Udonna—he knows that we'd rip him apart."

"That's not what I'm worried about! They're kids! He could have gotten hurt trying to protect her!" Snow Prince yelled.

Niella sighed and said, "Snow Prince, Udonna doesn't need a protector…"

Snow Prince glared at his younger sister and Niella flinched back. "Anything could happen with those two. They're only children—mere youths—and not ready to decide that they're going to spend forever together."

"Wait, what?" Niella asked.

"Udonna and Leanbow made a pact earlier today that they'd share a future together someday," Snow Prince said.

Niella nodded in silence and watched the oldest child pace the office, cursing and swearing a blue streak, as well as ranting against Leanbow's friendship with Udonna—which he had once supported—for both his sister, Udonna's sake, and his student, Leanbow's sake.


	5. Patience

Chapter 5: Patience

A/N: Set twenty-three years before Broken Spell 1. Leanbow and Udonna are in their early twenties or late teens.

* * *

Leanbow stared at Udonna as he boarded the train that was going to take him to a new training location. "Wait for me," he mouthed to her.

"Always," she mouthed back.

As the train sped off, Leanbow knew that he would wait patiently—or as patiently as he could, which wasn't that patient—for the day when he could hold Udonna in his arms again and when they would be together—where, he felt, they belonged.

"Udonna! Udonna!" Niella shook her sister's shoulder gently.

"What?!" Udonna snapped.

"Come on. We have to go home," Niella led the younger woman home.

"Will he come back?" Udonna asked.

"Of course," Niella replied.

"What if something happens…" Udonna began.

"Just be patient. You'll see him again," Niella smiled at her little sister.

Udonna sulked, but agreed to wait patiently for her love's return.


	6. Routine

Chapter 6: Routine

A/N: This set about two or three months after chapters 5. Leanbow has just come back from his more intensive training. Broken Spell 1 has not yet occurred.

* * *

Leanbow found that his days were soon filled with a particular routine—wake up, eat breakfast, stare at Udonna—hopefully not get noticed—train, eat lunch, more staring at Udonna—attempt to talk to her this time—some review, and then dinner and hopefully talking with Udonna, maybe even sneaking a few kisses sometime during the day.

Niella snickered when Leanbow explained his daily routine to her. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You have a crush on my little sister—wait, you have a crush on my little sister!" she shrieked.

"Yikes! Gotta go! I—Bye!" Leanbow ran out of the room.

"That was—different," Udonna commented as she entered the room.

"Figured I'd change Leanbow's 'routine'" Niella explained.

Udonna nodded—her routine was very similar to Leanbow, but still different—some sorcery training, then breakfast, sneak glances at Leanbow, when he wasn't staring at her, some hand-to-hand training, lunch, hold an awkward conversation with Leanbow, more sorcery training, dinner, and then some cuddling time with Leanbow.


	7. Smile

Chapter 7: Smile

A/N: This begins a week after chapter 6. Broken Spell 1 has not occurred yet. It then picks up after the Return, but before Mystic Fate.

* * *

Leanbow stared across at the table. Udonna was smiling gently at him and Niella asked, "So, what are you staring at, Leanbow?"

"Nothing," he quickly glanced at his plate.

"You expect us to believe you?" Jacan scoffed.

Leanbow glared at the yellow Mystic and Louis said, "Jacan, can't you go one day without antagonizing Leanbow?"

"Leanbow," Udonna called.

"What?" he looked completely stunned by the fact that Udonna was talking to him—he _always_ did that.

"You're drooling—over my…" Niella began.

Leanbow glared at Niella and wiped away the small bit of drool and studied his plate intently.

"Leanbow, stop acting so surprised when Udonna talks to you," Anya called.

Greg nodded in agreement and said, "We can all tell how you feel about her, so talk to her and have a normal conversation, Fireboy."

Leanbow blushed and smiled over at Udonna—his smile for her—she put up with all of the antics of the Mystics and she had the most amazing smile. Her eyes would dance and sparkle with joy when she was looking at him. Or, when they were sitting by the fireplace, they would talk and sometimes she'd have a mischievous smile and they'd cause some kind of trouble—but, at least they were together. How was he to know that it would be twenty-three years before he'd see her smile any of her wonderful smiles again?

Udonna studied Leanbow's smile—he had a special smile he saved for her—it was her favorite smile. It made her knees go weak and all he had to flash that smile at her and she would do anything he asked her. She blushed furiously and stared at her plate. How was she to know that it would be twenty-three years before she'd see that amazing smile again?

* * *

The rangers all left the Mystic Realm—Solar Streak had stopped just outside of Rootcore—and Leanbow entered his home. There she was—the most beautiful woman in all dimensions—Udonna, no, his Udonna, the White Sorceress. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Smile, my love, I'm home," he kissed her neck teasingly.

She turned and he flashed that special smile at her and she smiled back at him—it was still a relatively new smile, but it was his favorite—it was full of love and admiration and joy and it was her smile for him and only him. He kissed her and whispered, "I love you—and every single one of your amazing smiles, Udonna."

Udonna blushed and said, "And I love you—and your smiles—Leanbow."


	8. Game

Chapter 8: Game

A/N: This takes place before Broken Spell I. Leanbow has been courting Udonna for about a year.

* * *

"Catch me if you can," Udonna called, as she took off across the plain. Leanbow ran after her.

He grinned and soon captured her. "Gotcha," he smiled as he kissed her. As soon he let go, she darted off again.

"Why must we play this game of chase again?" Leanbow asked, flopping under a tree. Udonna sat next to him.

"It's fun," she leaned against him.

He shrugged and kissed her. She curled against him and said, "I like the games we play with each other—it keeps us on our toes, Leanbow—which will help if the Darkness attacks us or our homes."

"Ugh, I don't want to think about fighting the Darkness," he groaned. "I want to think about me and Udonna."

"Udonna and me," she corrected.

He glared at her and said, "That's beside the point."

She giggled and he smiled back at her. "Wanna get back to our game?" she asked, standing up, and brushing her skirt off.

"Yes," he grinned. "But this time you have to catch me."

The two chased each other for several hours and Leanbow carried the sleeping Udonna home that night.

"What did you do to her?" Snow Prince demanded. Ever since Leanbow had started courting Udonna, Snow Prince had hated the red Mystic.

"We ran each other ragged," Leanbow kissed Udonna again.

She stirred and whispered, "Good night, Leanbow. We'll play our game again tomorrow."

He nodded and she was taken up to bed.


	9. Yield

Chapter 9: Yield

A/N: This is before Broken Spell I. Udonna and Leanbow are sparring against each other in a secret training session, right before the makeout session referenced in chapter 11 of Healing: Saving the White Sorceress.

* * *

Udonna ducked under Leanbow's arm and dropped to the ground, swinging her leg out and knocking him to the ground.

He pushed himself to his feet and caught her by the waist. "Give up?" she asked, smirking.

"I'll never yield," he responded, kissing her roughly.

She pushed him onto the floor and said, "No fair, Leanbow."

"All's fair in love and war, Udonna," he countered.

"Shut up," she snapped.

He stood up and grabbed her and yanked her onto the floor next to him. She glared at him and he shifted and kissed her quickly.

"Leanbow," she struggled against him for several seconds.

"Yes, Udonna?" he asked. "Do you yield to me?"

"Never," she wriggled out of his grasp and scrambled to her feet.

"Well, then I see I'll have to prove that fire is superior to snow and ice," Leanbow stood up and leaned over her, smirking at her.

She scowled and the two sparred for several minutes. He eventually forced her back into a corner and leaned over her. "Now will you yield to me?" he replied.

"Never," she hissed, spitting fire.

Leanbow bent down and pressed his lips against hers roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and knotting her fingers in his hair. A smile played along her lips as his kisses continued teasing her.

"LEANBOW! GET OFF OF MY SISTER!" Snow Prince entered the room and threw the red Mystic against the far wall.

"LEANBOW!" Udonna twisted against her brother's grip, reaching toward the injured red Mystic.

"Are you OK? Did he hurt you?" Snow Prince asked, anxiously watching his sister's face.

"I'm fine, now let me go," Udonna struggled harder against her brother's grasp.

"No, Udonna, you know you're not supposed to be alone—ever—especially not with Leanbow," Snow Prince snapped.

Niella and the other Mystics—Louis, Jacan, Anya, Greg, Calindor, and Daggeron—all entered the room. Niella watched her sister and brother fighting anxiously—ever since Udonna and Leanbow had started a relationship, Snow Prince seemed willing to do everything to break the two up.

"For crying out loud, Snow Prince, we were only kissing," Leanbow stood up and slowly joined Udonna.

"YOU WERE KISSING UDONNA?!" Snow Prince screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST OUR RELATIONSHIP?!" Leanbow yelled back.

"IT'S A DISTRACTION!" Snow Prince snapped back.

Udonna froze and pulled away from Snow Prince. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stared at her brother, a look of pure hurt in her eyes. Then she ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. "Udonna?" Both men called after her.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Niella snapped at Snow Prince before running after Udonna.

"UDONNA! WAIT UP!" she screamed. Udonna ignored her older sister, and ran faster.

Niella sighed and then closed her eyes and listened. She then slowly headed toward Udonna's room. "GO AWAY, SNOW PRINCE," Udonna yelled, when she heard the knock on her door.

Niella poked her head around the door and Udonna raised her tear-stained face to look at her older sister.

"What do you want?" Udonna snapped.

Niella walked in and sat on the bed next to her. "Hey, sis," she whispered.

"Hey is for horses," Udonna shot back, weakly.

Niella smiled and wrapped her arms around her younger sister. "Our brother is only trying to protect you," she whispered.

"But I love him, Niella," Udonna whispered.

"I know, sweetie, but it's dangerous to get too committed to someone," Niella responded.

"Are you saying that my relationship with Leanbow is a bad thing?" Udonna accused.

"No," Niella began. "I think Snow Prince thinks that Leanbow will be too focused on keeping you safe that he'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe even if it means losing everyone else—the rest of the Mystic world. And I don't want you to get hurt, sis."

Udonna nodded and buried her face against her sister's shirt and cried. Niella knew that Udonna would not yield on her relationship to Snow Prince. Neither would Leanbow.

Niella softly began to sing, _"__A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth. Mise ri d' thaobh, o mhaigdean bhan. Ar righinn oig, fas as faic. Do thir, dileas fhein. A ghrain a's ghealaich stuir sinn. Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire. Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og. Mhaigdean uashaill bhan."_

Udonna smiled weakly and Niella sang her younger sister's other lullaby, _"On the wind, across the sea, hear this song and remember. Soon, you'll be home with me, once upon a December."_

* * *

Leanbow and Snow Prince began sparring—much more violently than normal. The others paired off and watched the two go back and forth in between their own sparring matches.!

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME BEING IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER?!" Leanbow yelled.

"SHE IS A CHILD!" Snow Prince yelled back.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FIFTEEN YEARS?!" Leanbow yelled back. "SHE GREW UP! SHE'S NOT A LITTLE GIRL WHO NEEDS YOU TO PROTECT HER ANYMORE!"

Snow Prince glared at his student and the others all just stopped sparring and watched the interaction.

"BUT YOU'RE A WARRIOR AND CAN'T HAVE THIS KIND OF A RELATIONSHIP!" Snow Prince weakly replied.

Leanbow scowled and stalked out of the room. "So I win this round?" Snow Prince asked.

"No," Leanbow turned his head. "I'm going to make sure _my_ Udonna is OK—I'd rather die than let her get hurt."

Snow Prince watched him and said, "I yield."

"What?" Leanbow hesitantly asked.

"I yield," Snow Prince repeated. "I never realized how _good_ you are for her, Leanbow."

Leanbow nodded and Snow Prince said, "Let Niella take you to her—I'd rather you two stay in _separate_ bedrooms."

Leanbow nodded in agreement. "But what about after we're married?" he asked innocently.

"Don't push it," Snow Prince snapped, glaring at Leanbow. "And it doesn't mean that I like the idea of you courting her, either."

* * *

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth. Mise ri d' thaobh, o mhaigdean bhan. Ar righinn oig, fas as faic. Do thir, dileas fhein. A ghrain a's ghealaich stuir sinn. Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire. Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og. Mhaigdean uashaill bhan."_—_"Little baby hear my voice. I'm beside you, o maiden fair. Our young lady, grow and see your land, your own faithful land. Sun and moon guide us to the hour of our glory and honor. Little baby, our young lady, noble maiden fair."_


	10. Green-Eyed Monster

Chapter 10: Green-Eyed Monster

A/N: This is before Broken Spell I. Leanbow sees another guy talking to Udonna. Niella has just gotten married.

* * *

Leanbow glared at the other man talking to _his_ Udonna.

"Hey, Leanbow," Niella flopped next to him.

"Hello," Leanbow hissed.

"Geez, what's gotten into you?" Niella demanded.

"Who is that man talking to your sister?" Leanbow demanded, resuming glaring at him.

"First of all, he's my husband, Mathias, second of all, he's probably looking for me," Niella told him.

"When did you get married?" Leanbow asked. "And how can he get you mixed up with her? You look nothing alike—no offense."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Niella accused.

"I am not jealous," Leanbow snapped. "Jealousy is dishonorable."

"You're jealous," Niella said in a singsong tone.

He glared at her and she skipped over to Mathias and Udonna. "Come on, Matt, let's not make Leanbow any more jealous," Niella led her husband away from her sister.

As they passed Leanbow, Niella calmly said, "Last week."

"Good luck telling your brother," Leanbow smirked at Niella, who muttered a spell under her breath. Udonna stared at Leanbow's forehead—two words had appeared on his forehead—JEALOUS COWARD. She giggled and skipped over to him, casting another spell, altering the phrase to JEALOUS KNIGHT. "Come on, Leanbow. I wanna see Snow Prince's reaction to Niella's announcement," she told him, half-dragging him inside.

"Are you sure?" Leanbow asked, worriedly. "Remember he still doesn't like us together?"

"Yeah, but we won't be alone—we'll be with the rest of the family," Udonna pointed out.

He nodded and the two watched Snow Prince chew out Niella about her marriage—mainly that she hadn't told him.

"Did she tell you, Udonna?" Snow Prince asked.

"No," Udonna responded. "I didn't find out until this morning."

He then lectured them on not telling either of Niella's two siblings.

Snow Prince eventually congratulated the newlyweds. Leanbow scowled as Mathias ended up standing in between Niella and Udonna.

"Go clean off your forehead, Leanbow," Snow Prince ordered.

"Why?" he asked, holding Udonna against his chest.

Mathias glanced at his younger sister-in-law and Leanbow mouthed, "Mine."

Snow Prince rolled his eyes and said, "Udonna, go to your room. Leanbow, take a look in a mirror and then clean your forehead."

He nodded and said, "Yes sir."

"Udonna is mine," Leanbow growled at Mathias as he left the room.


	11. Dependence

Chapter 11: Dependence

A/N: This is also before Broken Spell 1. Leanbow gets sick and Udonna cares for him.

* * *

"Ah-choo," Leanbow sneezed. Ever since that stupid idea of trying to repair that wall during that rainstorm, most of the Mystics—except for Udonna and Snow Prince—had all gotten colds and were miserable—_whose idea had been to repair it during that storm anyway?_ Leanbow wondered. Apparently, everyone had recovered, except for him. He had to be the one who got the flu.

"I hate being sick," he griped.

Udonna entered the room and pressed one hand against his forehead. "You still have a fever, Leanbow," she murmured. "I don't want you to leave this bed until you're completely better—unless it's to use the bathroom, understood?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to get sick, either, love," Leanbow protested.

"I don't care," Udonna huffed. "I want you better."

"Does your brother know you're doing this?" Leanbow asked, as Udonna adjusted his bedding.

"Yes, he's finally given up that we shouldn't be together, Lee," she stroked his cheek. "Now, I want you to rest and get better, OK?"

"Got it, White Sorceress," Leanbow leaned in, hoping to kiss his beloved and Udonna pulled away.

"Not so fast, Wolf Warrior," Udonna replied. "No kisses until you're one hundred percent better."

"Fine," he huffed. "But do I still get to cuddle with you?"

"No," Udonna replied. She needed to keep herself healthy so she could care for him.

Leanbow sulked and Udonna explained, "I want you to get better, but you don't want me to get sick, either, Lee."

"Good point," he sniffled.

"I guess there is an upside though," Leanbow grudgingly admitted.

"What would that be?" Udonna asked.

"I get your complete and undivided attention," Leanbow smiled up at her.

She blushed furiously. "Love you, White Sorceress," Leanbow whispered.

"Love you too, Wolf Warrior," she whispered back.

Leanbow decided that being sick wasn't such a bad thing—especially when it meant the undivided attention of Udonna.


	12. Power

Chapter 12: Power

A/N: This is before Broken Spell 1. Leanbow and Udonna are arguing to prove which element—fire or snow and ice—is better.

* * *

"Fire is definitely better than snow and ice," Leanbow pointed out.

"No, it isn't," Udonna countered.

"Yes, it is," Leanbow smirked. "Fire melts snow and ice."

"But snow and ice turns to water and water puts out fire," Udonna countered.

Leanbow scowled and kissed her. Udonna twisted free and said, "So, you admit defeat?"

"Never," Leanbow pinned her and kissed her again.

Udonna wriggled out from under him and said, "Leanbow, give up. Snow and ice beats fire."

"Fire melts snow and ice," Leanbow countered, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against his chest.

Udonna scowled and said, "I still say snow and ice is better than fire."

"Alright, how about having a little competition, Udonna, a competition of power?" Leanbow challenged.

Udonna nodded. "Let's get started, Lee," she replied, confident that she'd win.

The two stared as their spells knocked themselves onto the ground. "Are you OK?" they simultaneously asked each other.

Both nodded and Leanbow murmured, "We are _never_ doing that again."

Udonna nodded in agreement and said, "Leanbow, let's face it—snow and ice and fire are equal."

"Agreed," Leanbow sighed, and flopped on the grass next to her, pinning her to his side.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" Udonna asked.

"Nope," Leanbow replied, shifting so he could stare at her.

"Must you stare at me?" Udonna demanded.

"What? You're pretty and I like staring at you," Leanbow replied, pulling her against himself.

Udonna blushed and sighed. She was too tired to argue with Leanbow over this. Hopefully, he'd get over this need to stare constantly at her.


	13. Test

Chapter 13: Test

A/N: This takes place before chapter 11 and before Broken Spell 1. Leanbow takes his final test before becoming a knight. Will he rescue Udonna in time?

* * *

"Good luck, Lee," Udonna whispered.

"Thanks, love," Leanbow kissed her.

She smiled and then Leanbow left the castle.

After he left, two men abducted the White Sorceress that night. "Leanbow," Niella ran after the young warrior.

"What is it? What happened?" The knight in training asked.

"Udonna's been captured, she's in trouble," Niella replied.

Leanbow nodded and said, "I'll rescue her, I promise, Niella."

Niella nodded and Leanbow set off in search of Udonna's kidnappers.

"Leanbow will come, you'll see," Udonna threatened her kidnappers.

The younger kidnapper slapped her and snapped, "Shut up, White Witch!"

Leanbow crept toward the camp and saw Udonna tied up. He glanced at her and studied her captors. "Anyone else, love?" he mouthed to her, as the younger kidnapper slapped her.

She closed her eyes and telepathically said, _No, Lee. It's just the three of us._

He nodded and slipped into the camp. He crept on the younger kidnapper and quickly knocked him out. As he cut her free, the other kidnapper arrived. "Get away from our prisoner," he growled at Leanbow.

Leanbow twisted around and smashed his fist into the other man's jaw. "Let us leave," he ordered, removing the final bits of rope from around her, pushing her toward the woods. The older kidnapper glared at Leanbow and drew his knife. The two danced around each other—Leanbow kept his back to Udonna and pushed her into the woods. **Go home, my love. I'll follow you, I promise.**

_I'm not leaving you, Leanbow._

**Udonna, please, just go. I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough. I—I love you, Udonna.**

_And that's why I can't leave you. I love you, too, Leanbow. And I don't want to lose you._

Leanbow knocked out the other kidnapper and escorted Udonna back to the castle.

"Well done, Leanbow, you truly are the Wolf Warrior," Snow Prince told the teen.

"What?" Leanbow asked.

"The Wolf Warrior mates for life and a maiden is kidnapped," Snow Prince explained. "If the Wolf Warrior rescues her, then she is his mate. If someone else rescues her, she is not his mate."

Udonna and Leanbow looked at each other and Leanbow wrapped his arms around her waist. The following week, Leanbow was officially knighted.


	14. Knight

Chapter 14: Knight

A/N: This is before Broken Spell 1. It is also before chapter 11. Leanbow becomes a knight and Udonna tells him what she now thinks of him.

* * *

Leanbow sat silently in the meadow. Jacan and Greg stood guard as Leanbow meditated alone. He was the only member of the team to attempt to reach Knighthood. The others could not—they were not the foretold Mystic Force of legend.

The following dawn, he was officially knighted. That night, during the feast, he followed Udonna around, like a lost puppy.

"Leanbow, you look like a lost puppy," Snow Prince said.

He grinned sheepishly and then said, "I need to talk to you."

Snow Prince nodded and the two men left the feast for a few minutes. "I want to marry Udonna," Leanbow said, calmly.

"You have my blessing—and my permission—to marry my little sister," Snow Prince said. "Take good care of her."

Leanbow nodded. "I will, sir," he vowed.

The two rejoined the feast and Udonna wrapped her arms around Leanbow's waist. "I guess I can finally—officially—call you my knight in shining armor, huh, Lee?" she asked.

"What was I before?" he pouted.

"My unofficial knight in shining armor," she responded, giggling. She kissed him gently and the two found themselves locked in a very passionate liplock.

Niella scowled and yelled, "Hey, enough of that. You two can play kissy face later—like when you're alone—and not in the middle of this amazing feast, which, if you don't stop kissing each other, you're going to miss."

The two lovers blushed furiously and then ate, watching the other carefully.


	15. Gift

Chapter 15: Gift

A/N: This is before Broken Spell 1. Leanbow finally proposes. This is well after chapter 11.

* * *

Two months after he had completely recovered—he had accidentally gotten Udonna sick, and he made it his responsibility to nurse her back to health, since she had taken such good care of him—Leanbow found Udonna sitting quietly in the palace garden. _It was her seventeenth birthday today,_ he thought to himself.

"Come for a walk with me, Princess?" he asked.

"Why not ask someone else?" she responded coldly.

"Udonna, you know you're my favorite person in the castle, your brother has just kept me busy, Princess," he kissed her tenderly, apologizing to her.

She nodded and said, "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I miss having our us time."

"I miss it too, Princess," Leanbow kissed her again. "Now, come with me."

The two walked along and Leanbow led her to a small pond he'd found. "Leanbow, it's so beautiful here," Udonna gasped.

"I know, but it's plain compared to you," he kissed her cheek.

"Lee," she smiled at him, blushing furiously.

"Udonna, will you marry me?" Leanbow sank to one knee and pulled out a ring, with a diamond with the image of a wolf balancing a snowflake on its nose inside the diamond.

"Yes," Udonna whispered.

He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around happily. "I love you, Udonna," he kissed her repeatedly.

"I love you, too, Leanbow," Udonna choked out in between his kisses.

"How did you get the idea for the ring?" she asked.

"The image represents us," he wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her against his chest. "I will _always_ support you, Princess."

She smiled and whispered, "And you'll _always_ be my knight in shining armor."

He grinned at her and said, "Happy birthday, Udonna."

She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Lee," she smiled. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"How could I forget my favorite girl's birthday?" Leanbow mock-glared at her.

She shrugged and pressed her lips to his again. "Let's go home and tell everyone else," Leanbow suggested.

She nodded and the two returned to the castle and announced their engagement and everyone else also had a surprise birthday party for her. Lee looked innocently at her and said, "I honestly had no idea that they were planning this."


	16. Song

Chapter 16: Song

A/N: This is set before Broken Spell 1. Udonna and Leanbow are planning their wedding and pick the song for their first dance.

* * *

"Hello, Princess," Leanbow caught Udonna by the waist as she passed the group common room.

"Lee," she squealed, as he pulled her against his chest.

"Yes?" he smiled mischievously at her.

"Let go," she kicked at him.

He kissed her neck.

She giggled in his arms and he asked, "Have you picked our song yet?"

She shook her head and said, "No."

He frowned and she added, "I want you to help me."

He nodded and began playing with her hair. She smiled up at him. "Come on, Lee, we have to go start picking out our song," Udonna pulled him along behind her.

"Coming, Princess," he followed her obediently.

The two sat in the library and went through all of the music files. "I want something simple, beautiful, and gentle," Udonna told Leanbow.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck. "I'm sure we'll find something, Princess," he reassured her.

She nodded and sighed. "Princess? What's wrong?" Leanbow asked, as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Lee, are you sure getting married is a good idea?" Udonna asked, shakily.

"Udonna," Leanbow pulled her onto his lap. "I want to be with you. I love you. And I don't care what song is picked. I just want you to be mine—and only mine—forever."

Udonna smiled up at him and pressed her head against his shoulder. "What's wrong, Princess?" Leanbow asked again.

"I'm just really scared," she admitted.

"Of what?" Leanbow pressed. "I don't want you to be scared, Princess."

"That something goes wrong during our wedding," she admitted.

"It'll be fine—no matter what happens—Princess," Leanbow rubbed her back.

She smiled and Leanbow tilted her head upward and kissed her gently. "Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "What song do you think we should use?" she asked.

He grinned and picked up one of the sheets of music. "This," he grinned at her.

She sighed and he said, "I told you, I'm just happy that I'll get to call you mine forever."

She smiled and said, "I don't think any of these songs are meant for us." Then she put the music sheets away.

He grinned and stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lee, I think we should write our song," she twisted and studied his face.

"OK, Princess," Leanbow held her against his chest and grinned at her and kissed her.

"Lee," she whimpered. "Please, stop that."

He nodded obediently and the two exited the library and went to the training room. Their song would describe their relationship perfectly—the two would work together in writing it.


	17. Why?

Chapter 17: Why?

A/N: This is before Broken Spell 1. Udonna questions Leanbow about his plan. This is set before he met up with Niella and Daggeron.

* * *

"Leanbow, why do you insist on this crazy plan?" Udonna asked, as tears slid down her face.

"Udonna, I have to go," Leanbow insisted.

"But, Leanbow, what about me? What about Bowen?" Udonna asked. "We need you here with us."

"Udonna, Princess," Leanbow began. "I want to make the world safe for you—the world safe for our son—and if I have to die to keep you two safe, so be it."

Udonna sulked and said, "Leanbow, I'm scared of losing you, though."

Leanbow kissed her and said, "Princess, even when you can't see me, I'll be with you, I promise, in here." He touched her heart.

"Leanbow, what are you saying?" Udonna asked.

"Once, you love someone they stay with you in your heart, forever," Leanbow kissed her. "You'll understand someday."

Udonna nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He rolled and whispered, "I love you, White Sorceress, my Princess."

"I love you, too, Wolf Warrior," Udonna pressed herself against him and the two held onto each other that night, fearing what was to come the next day, of what would surely happen—their separation for who knew how long. The two kissed as she held onto his shirt and clung to him, her fear of losing him slipping through the kiss until the two heard the wails of their son.

They both got out of bed and picked up their son and held him until he quieted down for a while. "I will always love you, son," Leanbow kissed the baby's forehead gently and tried to hide his fear from his little boy.


	18. Spellbound

Chapter 18: Spellbound

A/N: This is before Broken Spell 1. Udonna and Leanbow curl up and discuss their relationship, two weeks before their wedding.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Leanbow asked, sitting next to Udonna.

"Us," she replied.

He nodded and then asked, "What about us?"

"How well we get along," she smiled over at him.

He grinned and said, "I think I can say that I've fallen under your spell, Princess."

Udonna blushed furiously and said, "Are you sure it isn't the other way around, Lee?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and kissed her neck. The two sat and stared up at the stars in a comfortable silence.

"So, since I've fallen under your spell, what do you want to do?" Leanbow asked, kissing her.

"Sit here and cuddle," she snuggled against his side. He wrapped one arm around her waist and nodded.

"It's so peaceful," he rubbed her back.

She nodded and said, "Two weeks."

"Two weeks until what, Princess?" Leanbow frowned.

"Our wedding, silly," Udonna teased Leanbow.

"Oh, well, I'm looking forward to it," Leanbow rubbed her back.

She rolled her eyes at him and whispered, "I'll be the one in white, Lee."

"I'll see you at the wedding, Princess," Leanbow kissed her and then walked her back inside the castle.


	19. Author's Note

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
